Fire and Ice
by BusinessGirl13
Summary: When Kagome was little, her mom adopted a girl named Korui. When Kagome enters Junior high school and starts to disappear, Korui gets serious. So one day Korui fallows Kagome to the well and what happens next is shocking. She finds herself in feudal Japan
1. A bad beginning

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu-yasha characters, though I wish I owned Sesshoumaru -hugs-. Korui is my own character though.

Summery: When Kagome was little, her mom adopted a girl named Korui. When Kagome enters Junior high school and starts to disappear, Korui gets serious. So one day Korui fallows Kagome to the well and what happens next is shocking. She finds herself in feudal Japan a tail she never had and her senses are better then any human. Her past starts to unfold before her and she catches the eye of a certain inu-demon.

pairings: Kagome/Inu-yasha, Sango/Miroku, Shippo/Rin, Korui/Sesshoumaru, Kouga/Ayame

Zero: Ok, this is my friend's story. She doesn't want her real name out there, so we'll call her "Kitsune".

Kitsune: Hello.

Zero: So, when It cames to updating, it's not up to me. But please enjoy this story.

**Chapter one  
Fire and Ice**

"I'm back"

Korui looked up to see Kagome come through the door carrying her large bag.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Korui asked seriously. Kagome looked around to look at Korui, looking a little surprised.

"Gomi?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh Um . . . at some friend's house." Kagome replied with a little too much energy.

_  
She is hiding something from me. She never does that _

Korui looked sideways over the top of her book at Kagome, studying her. "Are you telling me the truth? You know how I hate it when you keep things from me." Kagome fumbled with something in the fridge.

_Oh great, now I feel guilty. Now what? _Kagome thought. She usually told everything to her sister, but she couldn't tell her about the feudal era, not yet.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging out with some friends," Kagome walked over to the pantry and started to pull out some instant Ramon noodles. _at least that's some truth, I am hanging out with my friends, just not from this time . . . and we're fighting demons' _

"Ok, I trust you to tell me about it whenever you are ready, at least I can help you pack." Korui closed her book and walked over to Kagome. "Why do you need all this stuff? What, did your friends vote you to supply the food?" Korui said as she picked up some Ramon packs. "You know these are bad for you if you eat too much of them."

Kagome knew that but Inu-yasha would go nuts if she didn't bring any back for him. Plus it was the only thing she could pack and not have it go bad during her trip.

At least cook something sensible to eat, I'll help ""Kagome thought this over, _it would be nice to have something to eat that isn't instant or comes in a cup. Plus Kouri is a great cook, she taught me all I know_ "Hai, that would be nice."

"Good, now lets get stared,"

"Bye everyone,"

Korui watched Kagome walk out the door. _I wonder where she goes? She gone more often then most people are when they hang out with their friends _Korui grabbed her book, a her small handbag and walk outside. The weather was pleasant, crystal blue skies and clouds on the horizon. A slight breeze blew Korui's skirt slightly as she fallowed Kagome silently to the old family shrine._ What is she doing here? _Korui watched as Kagome disappeared into one of the buildings. When she reached the door and looked inside, she saw a well. _Weird, why would kagome come here? _

"Kagome, are you in here?" Korui called as she walked down to the mouth of the well. _Of course she's in here. where else could she have gone. _She looked down into the well. _Nothing down there _She was about to turn away when something pink glinted at the bottom of the well. What was that Korui leaned more over the edge of the well trying to see what it was. Then the world blurred into black as she lost her footing and fell into the well. But she didn't feel her jolt when she should have hit the bottom of the well.

"Whh-aat..." Korui looked up and saw crystal clear sky and puffy white clouds above her_. Wasn't the well inside a building._ She stood up and felt a little funny. "Oi," she looked down to see W_hat is that?A tail? _she would have dropped in a dead faint if she hadn't been leaning against the wall. _Ok, think what to do. For starts, lets get out of the well. _Korui grabbed onto some vines that were growing up the side of the well and slowly made her way up.

Inu-yasha sat by Kagome, going through her bag looking for ramon when he smelt something. He lifted his head and sniffed, twitching his ears as well.

"Smells like wolf." he retorted.

"Is it Kouga?" Asked Sango, looking at Inu-yasha.

"No, its not thewimpy-wolf. The strange thing is that it smells like Kagome too." Kagome looked over at Inu-yasha, confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"But the only other person who smells like Kagome is Kikyo." Shippo piped. "But she never smells like wolf, just herbs and grave soil."

"Yeah, well I'm going to find out who or what's the hell that sent is."

"I'll come with you."

Kagome climbed on to Inu-yasha's back and they took off at full speed.

"We're getting closer," Inu-yasha said over his shoulder.

Up ahead they saw someone walking as if in a daze because they didn't see their approach. Inu-yasha started to slow down and halted in front of the person. When Kagome saw who it was she gasped.

"KORUI!"

_  
Kk-gome? _

"Kagome what are you doing here?" She looked at Inu yasha and nearly fell over . "What...I mean who is that?" Korui screamed. She started to hyperventilate.

"Ok, Korui calm down." Kagome ran to her sister and started to fan her face. "This is Inu yasha, he is a friend."

Inu yasha just stood there watching the scene before him. _Who is this girl, where the hell did she come from?_ He looked at what she was wearing. _She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black collared shirt over that. Around her neck she's wearing what I think kagome called a tie, gold and red. She's wearing pants that go 5 inches below her knees and a pair of black and red shoes. Her hair is jet black like Kagomes but is streaked with bright red and held up into two pony tails. She had a couple of piercings in her ears and one in her nose. Why in hell would she do that?_

But the on thing that puzzled him the most was her eyes. One was violet purple and the other a deep emerald green. _Her eyes are miss matched, that rare in demons and even rarer in humans. What is she? _Inu yasha then noticed that her ears were pointed and she had a tail. _No wonder I smelt wolf, she's a wolf demon and from what she is wearing she must be from Kagomes time but Kagome said that there were any youkai's in her time...  
_  
Kagome looked over to see a confused looked on Inu yashas' face. _Might as well tell him instead of hiding it._

"Inu yasha this is my sister Korui. Korui, this is Inu yasha."

"WHAT!" Inu yasha looked at Kagome. "You have a sister and you didn't tell me?"

Inu yasha walked up to Korui and got really close to her face. Korui wanted to back up but the well was there. Inu yasha sifted and stepped back holding his nose.

"Damn, she smells like wolf-shit!"

Kagome looked at the half-demon with shock. "INU YASHA SI..."

Before Kagome had finished her command, Inu yasha hit the ground faster then when she had said sit 10 times. When the dust cleared, she saw Inu yasha face down on the ground with Korui sitting on top of him. She had him in a reverse shrimp hold.

"What did you say?" Korui yelled pulling on Inu yasha's legs.

"I said you smelled like wolf-shit because its true!"

He got his legs pulled on even harder and had tears swelling in his eyes. "Apologize now." Korui said. When she didn't get a response she pulled on his legs again.

"Korui, stop it." Kagome said pulling on her sisters arm. "I think he passed out."

Korui got off of the lifeless but still breathing body. She rolled him over with her foot.

"Kagome, why did he say I smelt like wolf shit?" She asked turning to her sister.

"Because you might smell like wolf." Kagome pointed to Koruis' tail "And there is a wolf demon here that Inu yahsa doesn't like named Kouga." Kagome started to sit Inu yasha up but lost her grip and he flopped back onto the ground. "And they call each other names. So when Inu yasha said you smelt like wolf shit, he meant that you smelt like a wolf demon."

"Oh, I see." Korui looked down at Inu yasha. She started to pull him onto her back. When that task was done she turned to Kagome. "So where is this group you were talking about?"

"Oh, The village is this way. They are at on of the huts there, we can talk some more and explain things as much as possible there."

They started to walk toward the village.

Zero: CAPITALIZATIONS!

Kitsune: I live to torture you. R&R, please!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. It never ends

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu-yasha characters, though I wish I owned Sesshoumaru -hugs-. Korui is my own character though.

Zero: Welcome to another chapter of "Fire and Ice".

Kitsune: Hello again, she (points at Zero) finally got my second chapter up.

Zero: Wasn't my fault! You had to typed it up (Get slapped) OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kitsune: Please forgive me!(Points at hand) It's cursed, I am not at fult for it's actions!

Zero: (mutters) Miroku. (gets tackled)

Kitsune: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Zero get put into a reverse-cross arm-lock)

* * *

Kagome, Korui and an unconcouse Inu yahsa walked into Keade's hut. Korui set, well more like dropped, Inu yasha on the ground. Miroku and Sango watched this in shock. Shippo was asleep on the ground with Kirara.

"Ummm...Kagome-chan, who is that?" Sango asked.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-chan, this is my sister Korui." Both Miroku and Sango's eyes widdened. Kagome didn't see their reaction because she was too busy looking for a bucket. She finally found one. "Korui, Sango, Miroku, I am going to the village water well, I will be right back. Don't cause any problems." When she said that, she looked directly at Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. I am but a humble monk." Miroku said. Kagome just glared at him. He put up his hands in defense. "You have my word that nothing will happen while you are gone." Kagome left the hut to get water.

Korui stood there not knowing what to do. _'Thanks a lot Kagome, leaving me with people I don't even know. Let alone a guy.'_ She finally got the nerve and spoke. "So, You must be the group Kagome was talking about on the way here."

"I am Sango." Sango pointed to herself and then to Miroku. "and this man is..." she was cut off due to being knocked over.

"I am Miroku." Korui was taken back by how fast he had moved. He took her hands into his. "I have never seen such beauty before. Your eyes, the way you move, the sound of your voice."

Korui stood there stunded. _'Who the heck does this guy think he is?'_ She then noticed that only one of his hands were holding hers, she felt the other one on her butt. _'Oh my gosh!'_ her eyes widdened and then narrowed. _'He's feeling me up!'_

**_SMACK_!**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Korui yelled grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back.

"Please forgive me," Miroku said, trying to free his hand. "It's cursed, I am not at fult for it's actions."

_**Bonk!**_

Sango hit him on the head with her boomerag and dragged him away.

"I am truely sorry for my...hmm...friends actions."

"Does he do that all the time or am I just special?"

"Sadly, yes, he does that all the time." Sango said hanging her head. "Your lucky he didn't ask you to bare his child."

Korui looked at her in a flustered look. _'What is it with the men in this place. The first one insults me and the other, from what I see, is a pervert.'_

Kagome walked in the hut with Keade. Kagome walked over to Inu yasha with the buket and dumped its contents on him.

"WHA!" Inu yasha sat straight up and shook his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"You were knocked out and nothing would wake you. Not even when I dropped you on the ground." Korui said with a little sarcasim. "I'm still waiting for an apology."

"For what!"

"For insulting her, you baka"

"I was only telling the truth"

"Sit boy!"

Sango shook her head.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Korui asked, looking at the dog demon on the ground to her sister who had made him hit the ground just by saying two words.

"Yes." came a new voice. Shippo sat up and rubbed his eyes. "They fight all the time."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shippo." The little kitsune stood up and puffed out his chest. "And who are you?"

"I'm Korui, Kagomes sister."

"Kagome has a sister?" Shippo said turning to Kagome. "How come you never told us you had a sister?"

"Well...Because she had already been through so much that I didn't want her to worry about me traveling back and forth between time. The reason I never told you guys was because you never asked."

"Keh. How come I never saw her when I went to your time?" Inu yasha asked crossing his arms.

"Because she has her own apartment above where she works as a welder and black smith."

"Kagome." Keade finally spoke up. "May I speak to you snd your sister in private please."

Kagome nodded and Korui fallowed both of them outside.

"Let me get a good look at you Korui." Korui walked up to Keade, where she study her. "Just as I thought."

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at Korui as well.

"Your sister is the recarnation of Midoriku, the creater of the shikon no tama."

* * *

Zero: What a cliffy.

Kitsune: (Opens her mouth changes her mind and opens a box of pocky)

Zero: (Vv') R&R, please.


	3. Come Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... But I do own Korui.

**3. Fire and Ice**

"What?" Both Kagome and Korui looked at Keade.

"Are you sure Keade-baba?" Kagome asked looking at her sister. She had only seen the statue of the priestess and that was when fake shikon jewels started to apear. Now that Keade has mentioned it, She does see some resemblance between the two.

"Who is this Midoriku person." Korui asked.

Keade took a deep breath."It starts back when the shikon no tama was made. It goes back hundreds of years ago. There was this 18yr old priestess named Midoriku,who was said to have the power to purify the soul of any youkai and had never been defeated. A group of demons decided to form together and attack her. The battle went on for 7 days and 7 nights. Finally a demon tried to absorb her soul. She combined her soul with all of theirs and trapped them inside of herself. With the last bit of energy she had she forced out the jewel of the Four Souls: the soul of family/friends, love, courage, and wisdom; before they all turned to stone. It is said that the battle between her and the demons still goes on inside the very jewel. The jewel gives an emense amount of power to whoever holds it. It can be used for good or evil, though it's been used for more evil than good. The shards of the jewel are even more powerful than the whole jewel was when it was whole."

Korui just gaped at the old priestess. She had no idea what she was talking about. 'I knew I should have stayed awake in history.'

"So..."

"Can you since the jewel shards?" Kagome asked.

"Can I what?"Korui looked both confused and lost.

"Can you sense the jewel shards like me?"

"I don't know." Korui looked at Kagome. A glimmer of pinkish purple light caught her eye. It was coming from Kagome, from under her uniform shirt.

"Kagome what is that light?"

Kagome looked at her confused. "What light?"

Korui pointed at Kagomes chest. "That light that is coming from under your shirt."

Kagome looked down to see the shards glowing. She gasped " You can sense them." She took the little bottle from under her shirt. In side it was slivers of the jewel. Korui took them from her and looked at them.

"I saw the same light just before I fell into the well." She said holding the bottle to the sky.

"You did?"

Korui nodded. "Yeah I was looking for you and I looked into the well . Just as I was about to leave when a light caught my eye and I leaned too far over the edge and fell in. I then found myself here."

Keade nodded. "The time has come." She said. Both Kagome and Kouri looked at the old priestess.

"What do you mean?"

"When the Jewel falls into the hands of evil and the world is tainted with it's evil ways, Midoriku will come back and save us once again. I belive that Korui has come just in time to help us get the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. Korui, you must travel to the Shrine of priestess Midoriku."

"Why do I have to?" Korui asked. 'What now?'

"Because we need your help to save this time from the evil ways of Naraku." Keade said seriously.

"Ok so where is this shrine?"

"At the base of Mt. Hakurei."

* * *

Kitsune: Review please! 


	4. Oops

Disclaimer: I do nto own any of the Inu Yasha characters though Korui is my own character.

Kitsune: Sorry it took so long to up date. I had a wired long writers block. I got feature chapters done already so I will be up dating soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Oops

Korui walked through the forest, bored out of her mind. "Where the heck is this shrine?" She whined a bit. She decided to climb a tree to get a better look around the area. She found one that seemed fairly tall and easily climbed it. When she got to the higher branches she looked around. Her senses where sharper, allowing her to see farther distances and smell things a normal person couldn't. "I could get use to this body...though I could do without the tail."

A slight wind had picked up making the tree branches creek as they moved. She spotted a shrine at the base of a mountain. "Ah, that must be the one." She jumped down from the tree and started to run to it.

* * *

The wind had carried her scent to where Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken where. He sniffed the air. "Hmmm." The scent seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. 

"What is it Master Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked noticing something had caught his attention. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

_'There is someone here that has great strength...the scent is familiar but can't place it.'_ He looked to the two. "We are changing coarse, there is something I need to see." He turned and started towards the Mt. Hakuria shrine.

* * *

Naraku watched her through Kianna's mirror. "Hmmm...who is she and why is she involved with that miko and pathetic half demon and their petty friends..." He studied her for a bit. "She has a demonic fell about her but yet there is a pure aurora of a priestess about her. Kagura, Kianna." Kagura and Kianna both knelt before him. "I want you to follow this new comer and bring her to me. I would like to have a little...talk with her." 

They nodded and went to do as he commanded. Kagura took a feather from her hair and threw it up. It expanded and both of them flew off to the shrine.

* * *

Korui approached the shrine and took her shoes off before she entered the shrine, sliding the door open. It was dim inside. She left the door open a bit to let in some light. Incants were burning and little papers of protection had been placed around the shrine. "looks like someone still comes here..." She said quietly as she looked around the run down shrine. In the center of the room was a statue of a young woman. Her hands were out in front of her holding a white book. There was something on the cover but she couldn't see it that well from where she stood. She walked closer to it. Slips of protection charms started to glow blue. As she passed one it felt like she had walked through a wall of water. 

A tingling feeling spread through her body. Her claws shrank down to normal as well as her canine teeth dulling as well. Her sight became less sharp, normal for a human. Her hair turned a midnight black, her red streaks disappearing. The slight tingling feeling in her fore head burn a bit as well as a marking appeared on it. Her green eye turned a dark purple like her other eye. She look almost exactly like the icon if the priestess that stood holding the book. She walked up to the book and studied it.

On the cover was a black wolf with white markings outlined in gold. Its pose was like was guarding the book. The wolf did not have it teeth bared as if it was going to attack but its eyes held some glint to them. As if it knew something you didn't. there was a lock the bound the book closed. She touched the lock lightly with the tips of her fingers. It started to glow a light blue, getting so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it. She felt the weight of something pull on her left arm slightly. When the light faded, she slowly put down her hand. As her eyes adjusted back to the dimness of the room she saw a small wolf curled in a ball floating above the book. It eyes were closed, giving the approach that it was asleep but it soon opened it eyes. They were a amber yellow, shining bright. Its fur was black with white markings in its legs and muzzle. It uncurled and gently fell on top of the book no bigger then a small cat. He looked at her with curiosity in its eyes, tilting its head a bit to the right.

Korui was hesitant a bit a she reached out to touch him. He yipped and jumped into her arms taking her by surprise. She just caught the little wolf before it started to lick her face wildly. She calmed it and wiped her face "Eww…" She muttered slightly. She set the pup at her feet. That was when she realized a bracelet on her left wrist.

"What?…" It was a silver cuff bracelet, circling her entire wrist about 3 inches long. A pinkish purple, circular jewel was set into the silver. There where characters on it but non she recognized. She tried to slip it off but it was too narrow to get over her hand. She struggled with a few moments then gave up. She would deal with it when she got back to the village.

Her attention went back to the book. The wolf on the cover had disappeared. "What…where did it go?" She looked back at the pup at her feet. It had the same marking of that of the wolf on the cover of the book. She looked back at the book. There was a lock on the side that bound it closed. The funny thing was that there was no key hole or anything of the sort to unlock it. She picked it up and looked it over. It was fairly heavy. She touched the book with her finger and it started to glow. There was a click and the lock had opened. She slowly opened it. The first page was blank as well as the rest when she flipped through it. "This place gets weirder and weirder every second…" She closed the book and the lock clicked closed. "Well, Kaede told me to bring it back with me." She put it in her backpack and made sure there was nothing else she was suppose to get. She then tuned and walked out of the shrine, the little wolf scampering after her.

She sat down on the step and put her shoes back on. The wolf sat next to her, its tail wagging a bit as it watched her. It yipped happily and licked her hand. She couldn't help but smile at the little guy. She scratched his head and picked him up. "Might as well bring you too." She stood up and walked right into an armored chest. She looked up and amber gold eyes looked back at her a little fiercely.

"Oh, I'm sor-" She was cut off by a little toad like creature standing next to the man stepped up and started to yell  
at her.

"How dare you run into Lord Sesshouamru-sama, you are to knell in his presents." He ranted on.

The toad was getting on her nerves a bit and looked like as well as the mans nerves too. She grabbed the staff he was holding.

"Hey give that back you wretched wench!" He yelled jumping up trying to grab it back.

"Wrong words toad." She grinned evilly. "FORE!" She swung the staff hitting him up side the head sending him into some trees a good 50 feet away. "GOOOOOOOOAL!" She yelled holing up her arms. "And the crowd goes wild." She cupped her hands around her mouth and made a sound like a crowd in a stadium. "Ahhhh!"

"You know you just hit my servant." Came a cool deep voice. She turned to face the man.

"Sorry about that." She handed the staff to a girl who was wearing a yellow and orange kimono with a green sash. She had half of her hair p in a pony tail to the side of her head. She looked about 8 or 9.

The man was the strangest sight she has ever seen beside Inu Yasha. He had silvery white hair down to his knees. He had a blue crescent moon on his fore head and two magenta stripes on each cheek. His eyes were and ember gold color calm yet fierce. He wore a white kimono with red flowers under his armor. A fluffy white tail run under his arm, over his shoulder and hung down behind him. A yellow and blue belt was at his waist and held two swords to his hip.

"Well I'll be going now." She went to pass him but he stepped in front of her. "Excuse me." He would move. So she turned and walked the other way. He jumped in her way.

Kagura and Kianna watched from the air.

"You are not going any where."

* * *

Thats it for chapter 4. R&R Please! 


	5. Crouching Wolf, Hidden Dog Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu yasha characters but I own Korui

Kitsune: Well that one took a while deleted half of it by accident Hey…looks around Zero where are you? looks around the room and finds Zero playing video games What do you think you are doing!

Zero: Playin video games…

Kitsune: YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE UP DATEING YOUR STORY TOO!

Zero: I have writers block right now.

Kitsune: Right and next your going to tell me your dieing from some rare disease…

Zero: (Pretend cough) Well I have been having this terrible cough the past few days…

Kitsune: (sighs and shakes head) enjoy the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 5. Crouching Wolf, Hidden Dog Demon

"Your not going anywhere." Sesshoumaru had stepped in her way. He wasn't done with her. HE had questions and wanted answers from her. "Who are you?"

Korui looked at him. "Why should I tell you, I don't even know you." She crossed her arms. She tried to keep her fear from showing through. Sesshoumaru could smell it on her. "Answer me."

"You know, my mommy told me not to talk to strangers…or be pushy it's rood. " She said in a child like voice. She saw he mistake when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't defy me." HE growled getting close to her face. Her eyes widened and she whimpered a bit as he gripped her wrist. "Please let go, your hurting me."

"Do you dare tell this Sesshoumaru what to do." He slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground being pulled out of his grasp by the blow. She held her cheek as she laid on the ground.

The air seemed to give a shutter. Sesshoumaru felt a demonic energy start to grow from the girl. _'What now?'_

Korui's aurora pulsated. A burning hot feeling passed through her body. Her nails dug into the hard ground. A growl started deep in her throat, sounding more animal like then human. _'Did that just come from me?'_ She though but soon pushed it aside as her body started to transform again.

Her claws sharpened and got longer. Her hair faded from black to red starting at the roots. Her tail bristled as she got up. Her body temperature rose to almost a boiling point. Her cloths started to smoke and holes got burned in them. She ripped off the sleeves of her shirt, revealing markings running down her arms starting at her shoulders and stopping her wrists. Her hair was covering her face as her head was bowed. "How dare you strike me…" She growled. Her eyes flashed neon green as she looked up at him her hair moving away from her face. She ran at him, claws bared and snarling. She slashed at him fiercely, her claws glowing red. Sesshoumaru blocked most of her blows except one. Her claws melt four long gashes in his armor.

'_Her claws are like my poison claws but they burn like fire.'_ He fingers ran along the marks.

Rin gasped. "Lord Sesshoumaru are you alright!" she cried out. Korui leapt at Sesshoumaru again. "Look out!"

Sesshoumaru saw her and leapt into the trees. Korui was hot on his heels. Sesshoumaru leapt from tree to tree trying to lose her long enough to think of a plane. He stood on a branch hidden mostly by shadow, looking for her. He heard nothing but the wind in the trees.

Korui crouched on a branch looking for her prey. She decided to toy with him a bit. A smirk tugged at her lips a bit. "1...2...Korui's coming for you." She said in a ringing childish way that held a little evilness to it. Her voice rang through the trees making hard to determine where she was.

"Damn…" Sesshoumaru growled quietly.

"3...4...be on your guard." Korui jumped to a new branch. "5...6...oh what a fix. 7...8...your close to hell's gate." She smiled wickedly as she spotted him and kept out of view. "9...10..." She fell silent the echoing dieing down. She crept behind him on the branch he was on so quietly and gently that he didn't hear her nor did the branch move under her added weight. "Oops too late…" She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened a bit in alarm and turned to face her but she was gone. "Oh come now, you got to be quicker then that." She taunted, her voice seeming to come from very direction.

"Come out now, stop with these petty hide and seek games." He growled looking about the trees for her.

"Oh your no fun." She said in a pouting way. "Ok then." She leapt at him from the tree near by him. He dodged her drawing his sword at the same time. She landed on the ground lightly and jumped at him again. "That's no fair, you get a sword." She swiped at him with her claws and he blocked her it with his sword sending blue and red sparks flying. Hardly noticeable but surely there where claw marks running along the seemingly invincible blade where her claws had hit. Sesshoumaru noticed this and got mad. His eyes flashed red and he ran at her.

Korui stopped in her tracks and started to put up the best defense as he attacked her with his sword. Her already burned cloths had new rips in them and she was bleeding as well. After a bit she saw an opening and took it attacking his side. Her claws ripped through the binding of his armor burning the cloth to ashes and leaving more claw marks as well. He armor fell off , causing him to trip over it slightly but he kept his balance. She smiled at her accomplishment. He turned on her his cool amber eyes now filled with rage.

"How dare you humiliate this Sesshoumaru, now you shall pay." He place his sword horizontally in front of him, the blade starting to glow blue. The air seem to prickle with electricity, Korui's hair frizzing a bit. _'What's going on? The air just changed suddenly.' _Korui thought frozen where she was.

"Dragon Strike!" He bellowed turning his sword up to face the sky. Blue lighting started to strike the earth around Korui. She dodged a few but got hit by a rather large bolt. She was sent through the air with a sickening crack as she hit a tree behind her nearly splitting it in half. She slide down to the ground a bit limp. Her hair started to change back to black and red, her claws shrinking. Her left eye turned back to purple, the markings on her arms and cheeks fading away. She slowly got up holding her arm. A bruise had already started to form on her back., her vision blurred.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and raised his sword ready to finish her off.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled, sending blades of yellow energy coming between Sesshoumaru and Korui with a wave of her fan. Korui had no idea what was going on. Kagura grabbed Korui and took off on her feather. The last thing she saw was the shrine shrinking and she got farther away from it. She soon passed out.

The little wolf scampered to where Korui's bag was. He transformed into his bigger self and picked it up. He sniffed the air and then took off after Kagura and his new master Korui.

* * *

Kitsune: Well that's chapter 5! looks to see Zero lying on the ground What are you doing?

Zero: No answer

Kitsune: Zero? NOOO! She's dead!

Zero: opens one eye I'm just playin ya! laughs

Kitsune: What! Why you little…

Zero: Now now, don't do anything too hasty.

Kitsune: Keh, fine. R&R please!


	6. Mine and No One Else's

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They are copyrighted to

Kitsune: Thanks to all who have reviewed for my chapters. I really enjoy all the good feed back I get for the story. I have really enjoyed writing the story...so far... Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Zero: ...Hey, why am I even here!

Kitsune: Because...I donno you just are...

* * *

Chapter 6. Mine and No One Else's

Sesshoumaru growled as he watched the wind sorceress take off with Korui. He wasn't done with her yet. He seethed his sward and walked back to the shrine just in time to watch the wolf run off in the same direction as Naraku's castle. He loathed the girl to the deepest pits of hell but couldn't help but be entranced by her. She was the first of the female gender to stand up to him besides Kagura and Kikyo.

The thing was, Kagura attacked him at order, afraid if she failed she would be killed. Kikyo didn't really bother with sanding up to him, she didn't really care for what he did. Korui defied him on her own free will and showed hardly no weakness when she did so. She had her own ambition and pride to defend as well as her life. She had the fiery spirit that melted his icy attitude. She brought out a side he never showed to anyone, breaking the wall he had built around her.

He had started to walk back to his castle to think things out. He was starting to fall for a girl he had hardly met. He never done that before, let alone a half demon. It made him want to spit just thinking about it. Hi hate for them was mainly because of his filthy half breed brother who he blamed for their fathers death as well as getting in his way of getting the tetsigia,

"Master Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" Rin asked running up to him. Her eyes held worry when she looked at him. She was clutching the staff of two heads to her chest with shaky hands.

"I'm fine Rin." He stated coolly before he started to walk off to his castle.

Rin followed after him. She looked back feeling like they had forgotten someone or something. She shrugged after a bit and realized she had fallen behind, she ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

A few minutes later Jaken stubbed out of the bushes, to see them in the distance and moving away from where he was. "Wait for me my lord. Don't leave me behind please!" He yelled and ran after them, tears running down his face.

* * *

-Naraku's Castle-

Korui had been placed on the floor of a small dark room. She was still unconscious from her ordeal with Sesshoumaru. Her arms had shackles around her wrists, the chains leading to the wall she was laying next to. Her cloths were in tatters and there was very little chance that they could be salvaged. Her hair had fallen out of their ties and locks of red and black hair lay askew around her.

Naraku was sitting in his chambers with Kanna's mirror. He had his hair held back a bit like he soimetimes did. He was in his blue and purple kimono with a simple pattern on it. He was observing Korui in Kanna's mirror. She had been brought there by Kagura and Kanna. She had been out cold for the past 24 hours. Kagura told him about the fight between Korui and Sesshoumaru.

He had met many half-demons but none like her. From what he heard from Kagura, the girl was able to change into her demon from at will. She also stood up the lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru. He understood that it was rare for someone to do that and live.

He sat looking at the mirror deep in though stroking his lower lip lightly with his thumb. He smirked a bit as a plane sparked and burned greater in his mind. He had been watching Sesshoumaru as well and pieced together that he had taken interest in her. He knew that if Sesshoumaru did, then in a few days to a week he would want to court the girl and take her as his mate. He would test how much the dog demon had in her and then plan Sesshoumaru's undoing from there. He smirked and rose to his feet.

"Kagura." There was the sound of quick foot steps and Kagura rolled aside the door and knelt before him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to watch over our little guest. Make sure she is comfortable and doesn't cause too much trouble. I have some business to attend to."

Kagura nodded without looking at him. She stood up bowed slightly once more and left the room and slide the door shut behind her with a quiet click. Naraku picked up his Baboon pelt from next to his futon and put it on the hood hiding most of his face. He then headed off to pay Sesshoumaru a surprise visit.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was standing at a rivers edge looking to the sky. He was deep in though about the woman who had no fear in him. He never got her name and it was ebbing at the back of his mind driving him mad. He was never like this, having something bothering him so much. So why was a woman he hardly knew on his mind constantly? Had he gotten so hung up on getting his revenge on her or was it something else? Was he taking interest in her for other reasons? Even consider her as a mate?

He frowned a bit at the thought and looked to Rin who was splashing in the crystal blue water of the river. She was trying to catch fish while setting Jaken in a bad mood without meaning to. She had her Kimono rolled up to just above her knees. She giggled as she played. Sesshoumaru never really paid any attention to them while they were doing what they did.

He looked to the sky again. He could feel something approaching.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look!" Rin said, smiling. She held up a few good sized river trout. "Me and master Jaken caught them!" Jaken grumbled as he rung out part of his robes. Sesshoumaru paid them no attention. His eyes were fixed on the Horizon.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here." He began to walk down the river. His Kimono rippled in the slight breeze that has started. A dark storm cloud, or what seemed like one, darkened a spot of the clear blue sky like a flaw in a precious gem, Sesshoumaru saw that it was moving faster then a normal cloud would. AS he watched it, the dark mass started to dissipate. Soon it was gone.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru from across the river bank with a smile on his face. He stopped to the rivers bank.

"Why what a surprise running into you Sesshoumaru running into you, Sesshoumaru. I would have thought you would have thought you would be after your half brother."

Sesshoumaru turned to face him, his amber eyes flashing. He said nothing to reply to Naraku's comment.

Naraku smirked a bit. "Or looking for a certain other half demon..."

Sesshoumaru growled slightly, thinking that Naraku had been told about his run in with the woman. "I have no interest in half demons, especially not that pathetic woman!"

"Ah, I don't believe said a woman was involved..." He smiled a bit more. He drew out a mirror from under his pelt, and held it in front of him for Sesshoumaru to see. The sun bounced off its surface as it sank behind the mountains.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes from Naraku's smug face to the mirror. Korui's dirt smudged face appeared in the mirror. "You mean her...the one who stood up a great lord like you."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What of her? I have no business with her besides killing her. She is no different then any other half breed who deserves to die."

"Oh come now Sesshoumaru, I know you have some sort of interest in her besides wanting to sharpen your claws on her back."

"None." Venom dripped from every letter. Naraku saw in Sesshoumaru's expression though it was covered quickly.

"You like her, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Naraku smiled. "Well, it just so happens I have her at my castle and I am able to do as I please with her. Since you don't have any interest in her I'll just do what ever."

Sesshoumaru growled and drew his sword. He leapt at Naraku but he was gone before Sesshoumaru made it to him, his laughter echoing through the forest. "Damn you Naraku." He growled clinching his fist.

* * *

Korui stirred a bit slowly waking up. Every part of her body ached. She sat up her stomach muscles screaming her not to. Her head throbbed with pain and she clutched it slightly with her hand. The chains clinked as she moved. "What?" She pulled on them slightly. They had started to dig in her wrists earlier and started to bruise.

She looked around the room her eyes already adjusted to the darkness. Her senses started to sharpen and the strong smell of mildew entered her nose. She crinkled her nose in disgust. She slowly got to her feet dusting herself off. She couldn't figure out how she got there. The last thing she remembered was seeing the shrine from the air before the world went black. She started to tug on the chains again. She placed one foot on the wall and start to wiggle and tug with all her might. She soon had both her feet braced on the wall and she pulled hard on the chains.

Naraku opened the door to see her doing this and he chuckled. "Trying to escape now are we?" He entered the room and slid the door closed behind him. He had taken off his pelt as was now just wearing his kimono.

Korui looked over at him when he spoke losing her grip on the chains. Her feet slipped and she fell to the damp Tami mat floor. She let out a small groan of pain as dust rose up around her. Sweat beaded on her fore head from her efforts to break the links. "W-who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

Naraku walked next to her. "Because my dear, you are the key to my plans." he knelt down next to her. "You are going to help me bring down the lord of the westerns lands."

"What?"

"Yeah, that young demon lord you had a run in with a day or so ago. Quite a display you two put on."

"Why would you need me?" She started to get up but he pulled her down.

"Because he has taken a deal of interest in you. If I can get him to do what I want through you then I can start to destroy him first mentally then physically forever."

"Why would I help you? All you're going to do is use me and then toss me aside. Even though I do hate the guys guts I'm not about to let you use me. All the other guys did, use me then tossed me aside like yesterdays trash." She started to get up again but he pulled her back down. She frowned at him. "You are two full grown men deal with it on your own, don't drag me into it."

The corners of Naraku's mouth turned down slightly but soon he was smiling. His eyes looked her face over. She wasn't hard on the eyes but her face wasn't perfect. She had a little white scare on her light pink colored lips. It had faded over the years but was still slightly visible. Her lower lip had a pouty side to it. He eyes moved up to her nose. She had a metal object in her nose with a spherical object at the end of it. There where light freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. His eye glanced up to hers, his soon caught by their color. They were miss matched, one a violate purple blue and the other an acid poison green. He pulled his eyes from hers back down to her lips. They were a pink of cherry blossoms in early spring. Her body was in peak condition. He could see why Sesshoumaru had taken a likening to her even though he wouldn't admit it.

Korui watched him. She saw that he was looking her over. "Well...? You still haven't answered me." She stated a bit loudly. Naraku looked up at her smiling, his eyes gleamed. Her heart started to beat faster unsure of what he was smiling about. His eyes fell down to her neck then her cellar bone which was exposed through the tatters of her cloths. A heavy silence fell in the room. She started to move back away from him adding a few more inches between them before her back hit the wall. He noticed her movement and grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped in surprises he pulled her back towards him sinking his teeth into her collar bone.

Korui froze but she started to squirm as he sank his teeth in deeper causing pain to run through her upper body. She finally was able to push him away. He smirked, as the blood smudged on his lips. He licked it off and smiled. He had done his deed, making her his and no one else's.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She yelled holding her hand over the bite. He had bitten her and for no reason at all. She had no idea that he had marked her as his property and that no other male could touch her with out his consent. She stood up and looked his straight in the eyes.

Naraku stood as well. "I have my reasons." He started for the door.

"Let me go." She said pulling on the chains. He turned an looked at her.

"Very well..." He snapped his fingers and the chains fell to the ground with loud clanks. Korui rubbed her wrists where the shackles had dug in. He turned a left the room with out an other word leaving the door open. Korui looked out of the room up and down the hall way. She quietly walked down the hallway the wood cool under her bare feet. She didn't know where her shoes went but didn't really care, all she wanted to was to get out of this place. She walked through the door at the end of the hallway and found herself in the main room. She spotted the front door off the right.

"Bingo..." She walked to it quickly and slipped out of it. She ran through the yard quickly and leapt over the gate with out being seen. She touched the bite mark and growled. It had stopped bleeding but still hurt when she touched it. She swore she would get her revenge on him.

* * *

Kitsune: Well it shorter then I though it was...took forever to type up though...

Zero: Yeah, I know what you mean... R&R


	7. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters and is great appreciative to the creator of them to allow me to use their characters. I do how ever own Korui.

Kitsune: Hey everyone, Zero couldn't be here this time. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed yet again, you help keep my writing. I just want to t let you know that at times they will be out of character but that is just to get the plot out there. After that I will try to keep them in character the best I can. Thanks bunches and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Prophecy**

Korui jumped over the wall and nearly collided with something furry, large and black. She skidded to a stop and looked back to see that it was the wolf from the shrine but bigger. "What? How did you get here…and bigger?" She walked up to him and held out her hand to him. He muzzled and licked it wagging his tail. She noticed her backpack a few feet behind him. "Hey you brought my bag." She smiled a bit. "I just might keep you." She scratched his ears. He burst into a ball of flames changing into his smaller size and jumped into her arms. "You got spunk I give you that." She shifted him to her left arm and pick up her backpack placing it the strap over her shoulder and headed off in the direction she thought Keades village was.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth while Inu Yasha sat on the floor with his chin in one hand and drumming the fingers of his other on his knee his sword tucked in the crook of his arm. "I'm sure she's fine Kagome."

"I want to think that too but she has been gone for over three days." she stopped in front of a window a looked out. "I can't help but worry about her."

"Keh, what ever." He closed his eyes his ears twitching slightly. Kagome paced for a few more minutes before she picked up her bow and arrows. Inu Yasha opened one eyes and watched her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go look for Korui." She walked thought the door, Inu Yasha getting up and following her. Shippo popped out of her backpack with a pocky in his mouth and scampered after them. He caught up with the two on the bridge and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm coming too." He stated as he clung to her uniform shirt. Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

Korui was about two miles north of the village. She was talking to the little wolf who just looked up at her with his big green blue eyes. "Hmmm…I need to think of a name for you." The wolf cocked its head. "Lets see…how about Lee." the wolf shook its head a bit. "No? How about…" She smiled a bit. "Sesshoumaru." The wolf make a face and shook its head growling a bit. "Don't like that name? Me neither." She giggled a little. "Hmmm, I know Kouvu." The wolf yipped and wagged it's tail. "Yeah, I like that name, Kouvu it is."

After a few minutes the pup yawned and lounged over one of her shoulders. She smiled and stroked his back lightly. She felt around her bag with her free hand and pulled out the book looking the cover over. The cover bare of the wolf that once was on it leaving a design that was similar to the one that had appeared on her arms looking like tattoos. They weren't that big, a three inch band of flames running around her upper arms. When she was in her full demon form they ran down her entire arm but now they where only on her upper arm. The bracelet caught her eye and she sighed. She had no clue how to get it off. "Well it's not that…bad looking…" She turned her wrists and the silver flashed in the sun slight as encircled her entire wrist. She put the book back in her back and touched the spot that Narako had bitten her. She shivered and looked at the sky. "Bastard…why did he bite me?"

* * *

Naraku watched her from a mirror and chuckled. "My plan has been set into action."

Kagura looked at him from where she knelt. "What plan? Why did you mark her?"

"Well there is a rumor of a prophecy going around. When you said you found her at the shrine of Midoriku I figured she must be the one."

Kagura looked at him. "The one?"

"Yes, the one that will bring me to my knees though she does not know that yet. She will be my demise if she finds out how truly powerful she really is and accesses it. I got to her before anyone else could and took her for my own." He smiled. "If I hadn't, history might repeat it's self."

"What do you mean?" She have him a speculating look.

"Well, you know the story of Midoriku and how she fought against the seven strongest of the youki's then sealed all their souls in the shikon jewel. Well she had a little love fling with a famous lord of the western lands that no one knew about."

Kagura had a look of surprise a little jealousy on her face. "He would never fall for a human, he believes they all should rot in hell plus there is no proof that he really did love her right?"

Naraku smiled not really paying attention to her last remark. "Yes, surprising isn't it. Sesshoumaru of all people loving a human, a priestess. This happened of coarse before anyone really knew of his past or who he was for that matter. Well when she died sealing the demons, he went into a little depression phase, showing no emotion but hatred to the world. He was getting close to coming out of it when his father got a human pregnant and he got a half blood brother. Sesshoumaru was furious at this, his father having a child with a woman he loved, the life he didn't get the chance to have." He looked at Korui's face in the mirror. "With his destined mate." He smiled despite himself.

"Then one night," He continued after a bit. "his father dies saving Inu yasha and his mother. Sesshoumaru was furious when his father told him that Inu Yasha was going to get his fathers sword and risk his life to save them. After that his heart turned cold as ice and he viewed the world around him as a hell on earth. That's why they hate each other so much."

"But what does this girl have to do with all of this?"

"Everything, she is the reincarnation of Midoriku."

"What? No she can't be."

"Yes." Naraku stood up and walked to a window and opened it. "It is said that when the reincarnation of the great priestess comes and possesses the book, the kimono, bracelet and the sword of Midoriku then the prophecy has been opened. Here's the catch though, the count down to the worlds end starts the moment the bracelet is placed around her wrist. It started three days ago, leaving her till midnight of the next new moon to gather the jewel and get it back to the shrine to be kept there for an eternity and out of good and evil hands." He chuckled. "She has a slight problem though, I have most of the jewel." He took it out of his kimono and held it in the sun light. "But there is a slight chance she could get it back and that is if she and Sesshoumaru join together to face me. She will have to powers to match me but we would end up killing each other. She needs someone who is an almost match to help bring me down."

"But Sesshoumaru would never go for that." Kagura stood and walked over to him. "He hates her, I saw it."

"Yes but he knows who she is the reincarnation of and will soon be after her to question her."

"But he tried to kill her."

"Yes but he was too blinded by her insults to him and of rage that he didn't really care who she was and only wanted her blood to spill across the ground before him."

"So…if he is calm when he meets her again he will figure things about the prophecy as well and to catch the heart of the woman he loved yet again."

"Yes but I have taken her for myself and that will wound him greatly and allowing me to get to him and others through her."

Kagura nodded and smiled. "I see now." Naraku turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, now we just need to wait for the right moment to use her."

* * *

Korui was nearing the village when she heard people calling her name. It sounded like Kagome and Shippo, Inu Yasha with them though helping with little enthusiasm. Korui headed in their direction and soon ran into them. "Hey guys." She waved to them.

Kagome saw her and hugged her. "I was so worried about you, where were you?" She stepped back and saw Korui's tattered cloths. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story you wouldn't really believe half of…"Korui sighed and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Lets just get to the village so I can clean up and change…damn I don't have any cloths to change into."

"You'd be surprised…"Kagome said smiling. "I have seen some pretty strange things here. Oh, don't worry about cloths Korui, Inu Yasha and I can go grab you some right Inu Yasha?" She looked at Inu Yasha and he just crossed his arms mumbling a 'Whatever…' He noticed the little wolf on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the wolf?" He asked making a slight face at it.

"Oh him? He…kind of followed me." She smiled at Kagome. "Thanks sis." She walked past them. "I'll tell you what happened after I get fresh cloths and something to eat." Shippo agreed with her on getting food. Kagome and Inu Yasha follwed her back to the village the wolf snoring quietly on Korui's shoulder.

* * *

Kitsune: Well That's all, hope it was good. R&R please!


	8. I'm his WHAT!

Hee, Kitsune has moved and gotten her internet back up. She sent me this a few weeks ago, but I got lazy and never finished betaing it. So, sorry for the troublesome delay! Enjoy!

**REMEMBER!** There's a change she'll update faster if she knows that people likes it so...REVEIW!

**Chapter 8: I'm his what!**

Korui settled down in the hot spring she had found and sighed. She closed her eyes as the water soothed her rattled nerves. She had pulled most of her hair into a loose bun on top of her head and secured it with chopsticks. A wisp of hair fell into her face and she blew it away only to have it fall lightly back across her nose. She grumbled quietly and tucked it behind her ear. She started to clear her mind of stress when Naraku's red eyes flashed in her mind. Their bright jewel tones shone in a mocking way as his laughter echoed in her ears. 'Your mine' his smirked had a wicked edge to it and then he lunged at her with his teeth bared.

"No!" She jerked up right breathing hard. She looked around and saw that nobody was around. She took a deep calming breath and settled back in her spot. Her fingers went to the teeth marks at her collarbone, tracing it lightly. "Why did he bite me…?" She looked to Kouvu who was on a rock near the edge of the water. "I mean what was he accomplishing? Pain yes but he could have caused that by hitting me or torturing me. He kept me at his place for two days, bites me then just lets me go….I swear this place just gets weirder and weirder." She looked at him and he looked at her as if he understood her.

She smiled a bit and scratched his ears. He wagged his tail and nipped at her fingers playfully. "Hey you little fuzz ball...watch it…" She reached for him to dunk him in the water but he scampered out of her reach and jumped onto a rock a few feet from where she sat , being just out of her reach. He crouched on the rock his tail in the air wagging from side to side. He got his nose really close to the water and then leapt into the water splashing her in the process.

"Hey you little monster!" She laughed and splashed him back. She smiled after a bit as she watched him paddle around the spring. She leaned back against the stone lining of the spring and sighed looking to the sky. "I hope Kagome and Inu Yasha get back soon with my stuff…"

She had sent them back to the present time with a list of things she needed and her key to her apartment. They had left about two hours ago and hoped they would be back soon. She figured it might be a bit longer because Kagome had not been to her place in a while and it might take her longer to find it. She smiled a little picturing a lost Kagome and a bitching Inu Yasha as he got impatient looking for the right building. She drifted off as she thought.

oODreamOo

_Silver hair against the dark sky took over her thoughts. Ember eyes that could kill with a glare yet hold a softness and understanding that no one knew about. Eyes that have seen the world change and start to fall to the will of the sins. Sesshoumaru stood tall and lean with robes of blue instead of red. He seemed much younger then what he looked now. His eyes were much softer as the stars shone in them. He had a slight smile on his face, which seem a little out of character of the icy heart of a man that now roamed the western lands. He stood in a field of long grass with fireflies flickering through the air and blades of grass. His eyes flickered to a young woman who walked to him quietly and they embraced. _

Korui's body tingled as if there were arms around her and she shifted a little in her sleep.

_The woman looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru. They exchanged a few words and then kissed, it being full of love and passion. Sesshoumaru's fingers laced through the woman's hair his other hand resting on the small of her back. The woman's hand rested on his cheek her other on his chest. The two broke the kiss and the woman became visible. Her eyes were both violet purple, exactly like Kouruis'. It was Moridoku. Sesshoumaru was the one to talk. _

_  
"I love you Moridoku…will you bare this Sesshoumaru's mark?" _

_  
Moridoku smiled loving up into his face stroking his cheek gently. "I would love nothing more then to do so my dear Sesshoumaru." _

_  
Sesshoumaru kissed Moridoku and then pulled the collar of her kimono down a little exposing her collar bone- _

Korui woke up her eyes wide and breathing a little hard. Her lips tingled as well as her collarbone_. 'What kind of dream was that?'_ She caught her breath as she started to look around for her cloths. A twig snapped and she froze. Her eyes scanned the trees around her but she could not see anything. A light appeared from behind a tree, coming towards her. It was Sango with a lantern.

"Korui, I was starting to worry about you. Kagome and Inu Yasha are back with your things." She set the lantern down on a rock.

"Thanks Sango." She got out and dried with a towel Kagome had given her and dressed in a kimono Kiaede had given her to barrow until she got her cloths. Kouvu was curled up in a ball next to a rock near where she had been sitting. She wrapped him in the towel and picked him up. She slung her bag over her shoulder with her free hand. "Lead the way."

Sango nodded and picked up the lantern leading them back to the village.

OoOOoo

Korui entered the hut after Sango to find that Kiaede had not returned from the visit she had to take to a family in the village. She had to leave right when Korui, Kagome and Inu Yasha had gotten back. She said she would talk with them as soon as she got back.

Korui sighed and set Kouvu down near the fire still wrapped in the towel. Inu Yasha was eating what looked like his second bowl of ramen while Shippo ate a lollipop Kagome had brought back for him. Kagome was sitting next to a bag that must have her stuff in it. She walked over. "Is this it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it took us a while to find your place and Inu Yasha complained the whole time…till he saw your shop window."

Inu yasha's ears perked when he hear his name mentioned. He swallowed the ramen in his mouth and then spoke. "Did you really make all those weapons?"

Korui nodded. "Yeah, I work with metals. Weapons, armor, welding…you name it I work with it." She started to go through the bag. She found some cloths said a quiet 'thank you kami' and then went to go change in a private area.

Inu Yasha looked a bit puzzled. "Welding…what's that?" He looked to Kagome while Sango and Miroku took interest as well.

"Well, umm…It's where you have two pieces of metal and you melt a rod of metal at the edge of each piece of metal making them one. It is use to build large buildings and bridges in my time. Korui is a free lancer or someone who has their own business. She makes weapons for display and as props in plays and movies. Many people go to her to repair family heirlooms as well. She also works on building and bridge repairs under a co-companies name at times but most of the time it's under hers."

The group just looked at her a bit aw struck. Even Shippo was looking at her in mid lick. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"That quiet an accomplishment…she must be kept quiet busy."

"Yes, we hardly see her anymore. She is always working on something. We usually only see her on holidays. I kind of miss talking to her like we use to."

Korui entered at that moment dressed in a tank top and black jeans. Her hair was down and combed out. "Talk to whom?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kagome said with a smile. She saw the bands of flames on her sisters' arms. "Hey when did you get those tattoos?" Her sister had only gotten one before and that was when she was in a gang as a teen.

"These? I donno, they just appeared after I got in a fight with this guy name Sesshoumaru or something like that." She started to look for something to tie her hair up with.

"Sesshoumaru!" All four yelled in shock at the same time. Shippo jumped onto Kagomes shoulder. "You go in a fight with Sesshoumaru?"

Korui stopped looking through the bag and looked at everyone. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"Sesshoumaru is Inu Yasha's older brother and lord of the western lands." Sango said looking from Korui to Inu Yasha.

"And…point being?" Korui still did not get why they over reacted. So she got in a fight…that almost killed her. "He's the one who started it not me."

"He usually is the one to start the fight with Inu Yasha but with other people, they have to do something to motivate him to attack. What did you do?" Kagome asked her sister.

"Nothing, this little toad thing started babbling at me because I bumped into 'his lord' and I hit him with a staff he was holding."

"Ah, that would be Jaken." Miroku said. "The staff he holds is called the staff of two head." He smiled a bit. "So you hit him over the head with his own staff?"

"No more like hit him fifty feet into some near by trees." Korui went back to looking through her bag. Shippo laughed a little and went back to eating his lollipop.

"Sesshoumaru got mad at you for that?" Inu Yasha said looking a little shocked.

"No, what I think set him off was the fact that I didn't get bullied to his will and talked back to him." Korui pulled a hair tie from her bag and started to put her hair up. That was when Kagome noticed the bite on her neck.

"Korui…what happened to your neck?" Kagome pointed to it and the others noticed it too.

"Well…" She finished with her hair. She though she might as well get a kick out of the story. "I was fighting with Sesshoumaru when this chick on a feather came down and grabbed me." She made a grabbing gesture with her arms. "I was of course near going unconscious and didn't know what was going on. I then woke up chained to this filthy wall with my cloths all ripped up." she placed her hands together as if bound by invisible robe. "This guy entered the room and just stared at me, it kind of creeped me out. All of a sudden he lashed out and bit me!" She jumped at Inu Yasha in a flash and bit his arm. Her sudden movement and his outburst caused everyone to jump slightly.

"Ah! What the hell do you think your doing?" He growled and pushed her away from him. Korui sat back in her spot laughing.

Kagome looked a bit shaken. "What did the man look like?" She figured who it might be when she had mentioned the woman with the feather, Kagura.

"Well, he had long wavy black hair with kind of pale skin. His eyes were red and he wore blue eye shadow. He wore a kimono of purple and black. I think he was a transvestite and gave me rabies. "

"I knew it, it's Naraku." Kagome said looking at the group. Inu Yasha gulped slightly.

"Kagome…y-you know what that means right? When he bit her…" He looked from Kagome to Korui.

"Yeah-" Korui stated. "That he's a raving loony tic that's bites complete strangers." She took out a bowl of ramen and poured some hot water into it.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "No…I don't think so…"

"It means he has taken Korui as him life long mate." The hut fell completely silent. Korui burned herself with the water the split from the cup over her hand.

"What do you mean life long mate? I'm like his bitch or something?" Korui looked completely out raged. _'That bastard! I swear I'm going to kill him when I find him again!' _She stood up cursing and grabbing a long item wrapped in cloth that was next to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said looking worried as she watched Korui unwrap the item.

"I'm going to go kill him is what I'm going to do." She unwrapped a sword that was at the length of about four and a half feet. _'Your dead Naraku, you slimy bastard.' _

OOooOOoo

A/N: Well that's all for now folks thanks for reading…I really need to start to get these chapters longer then what I have been writing. Anywho, Thanks for reading and hope that you enjoyed it!


	9. Echos of the past Taunt

Sorry, I had it earlier but didn't upload it, but here it is!!

* * *

Chapter 9:Echos of the past Taunt

Korui growled as she headed for the door of the hut sword in hand and how many ways to kill Naraku running through her head. Kagome stood up worry and fear on her face. "Korui calm down, please. You have had a long two days you need to rest." She grabbed onto her sisters arm and tried to stop of her.

"Kagome not now, I have business to deal with." She pulled her arm out of Kagomes grip and walked out of the hut. Kagome turned and looked at Inu Yasha. "A little help please?"

"What can I do about it? She's your sister." He sneered crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. "You deal with her." Kagome clinched her fist her eyes closed in frustration.

"Inu Yasha…" She said, rage in her voice her clinched fist shaking while one of her eyebrows twitched. Inu Yasha's eyes shot open recognizing the threatening voice. He turned his head to her while starting to Stand up.

"No Kagome W-" He was cut off by three sits yelled and went face first into the dirt floor creating a small dust cloud. He cursed at her but his words were muffled. A few seconds later, he slowly started to get up mumbling things to himself. "Fine, I'll go talk to her…don't know what good it's going to do…" He got to his feet fully and walked out of the hut slightly irritated.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed collapsing to the ground. She rested her head on her hands wondering what she was going to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sango spoke.

"Kagome…why did you send Inu Yasha to talk to your sister instead of talking to her yourself?" Sango looked at Kagome with a perplexed look on her face as if she did not understand what Kagome wanted Inu Yasha to do. Miroku looked at her as a look asking the same question.

Kagome sighed and hung her head slightly closing her eyes. "It's a long story really…starting about 10 years ago, I was nine and Korui was thirteen. Well she was walking home late from school because she had detention for and hour. When she did not turn up for supper, our mom started to worry…a lot. It had started to rain and it got darker earlier that day. After a few hours of searching, the police found her curled up in an alley with bruises and a few cuts on her body."

Kagomes hands clinched tightly onto the hem of her skirt. "They brought her home wrapped in a towel. I was up in my room asleep when they brought her. The red flashing lights woke me and I crept down stairs to see what was going on. I peaked around the corner at the stairs into the living room and Korui was lying on the couch asleep. I heard them tell mom to take Korui to the hospital the next day to have her check. When I saw that Korui was all beat up I ran from my hiding place to her crying sissy…" Her voice creaked tears swelling up in her eyes and treating to stream down her cheeks. She fell quiet. She could not go on; it was too painful to remember that night. "I'm sorry…I can't go on…"

Sango scooted over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome…" She was still confused on why Kagome sent Inu Yasha to go after Korui. Miroku looked into the flames of the slightly dieing fire, deep in thought. He came up with two possible things that could have happened and neither of them where that pretty. Kagome cried quietly for a little bit before she finally calmed.

"I-I guess that Inu Yasha could relate more to Korui then I could. Both have suffered much in their lives. ..Ever since the day after Korui's accident we grew apart." She was ringing her skirt slightly now. Kagome looked up at the door of the hut. She hoped that Inu Yasha could get through her sisters stubbornness.

ooOOoo

Korui walked quickly through the woods on the edge of the village. She was mumbling all the ways she was going to kill Naraku. "…make him suffer by cutting him a thousands times with a dual knife and then rubbing lemons on his wounds. Make him suffer and wish he was never born." Her eyes glinted. "Write a book called 101 ways to sauté a heartless bastard and I can test then all on him." She did not notice Inu Yasha coming up being her.

He caught up to her and went to tap her shoulder opening his mouth to say her name when Korui let go of a tree branch and it hit him in the face. He got a mouth full of pine needles and he sputtered. Korui went on alert and turned drawing her sword. "Who's th-" She stopped when she saw Inu Yasha. "Oh…it's you…" She turned and started to walk away seething her sword.

Inu Yasha walked after her trying to pick the last few pine needles off his tongue but ended up gagging himself. Korui heard him and rolled her eyes stopping. She turned and faced him. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms looking at him. He sputtered a few times then straightened up.

"Because Kagome sent me…" _Against my will_. He thought.

"Why didn't she come herself?" She was tapping her foot a little and Inu Yasha cringed out of habit due to Kagome doing the same thing when she was mad.

"I donno, ask her." He shrugged and crossed his arms taking a similar stance as she was. "She sent me to talk you out of going after Naraku." He shook his head after he spoke shaking loose a few pine needles that had tangled themselves in his silver hair.

Korui growled slightly. "Look, NOTHING you or anyone else will say will stop me from going after Naraku tonight, get that through your thick doggy head ok." She turned to walk off when Inu Yasha caught her by the arm. She turned giving him a questioning look.

"Don't go, not now. You're in no physical…or mental condition to go face him." His had the look of real concern. Korui sighed and thought it over. On one had she wanted to ripe the bastard limb from limp starting with his family jewels, while on the other Inu Yasha was talking scene. Her body was shaking slightly from the effort of just standing. Tons of thoughts where running through her head mainly on what just happened over the last half hour.

She was quiet for a few moments. '_Maybe I should listen to him and go back…'_ She though and opened her mouth to tell Inu Yasha when a cold voice spoke in the back of her mind.

_Giving up already, I knew you were weak.' _

_'I'm not weak…just he's speaking scene'_ She thought looking a little fluster. Inu Yasha gave her an odd look.

'_Leave the poor thing alone Kyo, she has been though a lot.'_ It was a sweet voice this time.

_ 'Oh shove it Sakura, she knows it, we all do.'_ The cold voice snapped back. Korui closed her eyes tightly holding her head.

_'Why don't you both shut up, your driving the other four and me crazy with all you're bickering.'_ Came a rough male voice.

"Shut up….Just shut up all of you!" Korui yelled aloud hitting her head slightly with her fist. Inu Yasha jumped at her out burst and gaped at her.

"Korui are…are you alright?" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. She jerked out of his gentle grasp her head snapping up. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and fight. She clasped her right wrist with her left hand backing up. "Inu Yasha…I…I better go." She turned and started running fast. Inu Yasha yelled after her and then took off just as fast after her.

Korui ran through the dark forest for what seemed like forever. When she finally broke through the trees into an opening, she collapsed to the ground panting heavily her entire body shaking and in pain. She thought they were gone for good when she started to take a medication but they were back. She started to cry but no tears would come. Inu Yasha stopped just on the edge of the forest. The sun had started to come up behind him and started to lighten the clearing they had stopped at. What he saw made his mouth drop open in surprise.

They were at his father grave. She had run all night and collapsed at the edge of his fathers resting place of all places. He walked over to her and knelt next to her. "Korui…" He said gently.

Korui looked up at him with swollen eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a small rasp. She swallowed and tried again. "Inu Yasha…" She said quietly.

"Hey, what happened back there?" He asked gesturing with his head slightly towards the forest.

"Their back…all of them…" She whispered hugging her self and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Who? Who are back?" He asked slight alarm in his voice. He held onto her shoulders stopping her from rocking.

She looked up him her eyes still wide and pleading. "The voices…" Her voice shook as she said it. Inu Yasha looked at her funny. Voices? He thought studying her. "Inu Yasha…"

He looked back to her eyes. "Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to me…you usually are an ass around me." She had gained some of her voice back and her eyes were not as swollen.

"I donno, I guess I just felt like you need help…I guess."

"Typical I guess…" She sighed pulling her knees up and resting her head on them. "So how long have you liked Kagome?"

"What?" Inu Yasha asked a bit alarmed. "What do you mean? I don't li-"

"Oh please. I see the way you look at her."

Inu Yasha blushed looking a little embarrassed. "I do not." He said turning his head away closing his eyes. He crossed his arms to act like he wasn't really bothered but Korui already gathered that he really did like Kagome.

Korui stood up and sighed. "Ok, deny it all you want that still doesn't change anything." She looked down into the canyon that contained the giant bones of Inu Yashas' father. "Where are we?"

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked at the remains of his father. "My fathers grave…" He said in a serious tone. Korui looked over at him with an odd look.

"Your father? That is your father? He's humongous!" She made and arm jester as she said it. "How did he and your mother you know, do it?" She looked at him. He was blushing again and didn't answer her. She smiled looked back. She squinted at something on the arm. "What is that?" She said mainly to herself but Inu Yasha responded.

"What is what?" He looked in the direction she was looking.

"That…on the armor on the right shoulder." She pointed to it.

"I don't see anything." He said squinting to try to see it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is there anyway to get over there?" She asked looking for a way down the cliff they were on.

Inu Yasha nodded and pointed to the sky. "Last time I was here, I used one of the birds to get over there."

Korui looked to the sky as one of the giant birds dived down. They were mainly feathers and bones, nothing like the birds she was use to. Plus they were as big as cars. She jumped slightly and covered her head with her arms waiting for it to attack. When it didn't, she looked to see that it had flown higher again. "Are you sure that's the only way?" Inu Yasha nodded. She groaned. "I dreaded that…oh well." She watched the birds for a while. When one dove near them again she took a running start and jumped, landing on its back.

Inu Yasha smiled and followed right behind. "Surprised you made it, not bad...for a wolf." She growled throatily and he quieted.

The bird then carried them towards the large demon bones. They jumped off and landed on the head, Korui nearly slipping. She gained her balance and headed for the right shoulder to see what the thing was. She jumped down and started to search the massive shoulder plate.

Green plants had started to grow on it, tangled in with sticks and smaller bones of demons. She searched for a good ten minutes when she found a stick that didn't look right. She pulled away the greenery to find an arm in perfect condition hidden in it. She gasped slightly and called Inu Yasha over. "Oi, Inu Yasha, I found something."

Inu Yasha ran over and looked at the arm. His eyebrows drew together his eyes getting slightly angry. "I figured as much…its Sesshoumaru's arm he lost from out fight."

Korui looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru has only one arm? Didn't it, like, grow back or something, considering he's a demon." She looked at him perplexed.

"Yeah, he only has one arm. I though he would have come back for it but I guess he's been hunting for a hand that could hold the tesiga anyways."

"The witty witty what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a sword we have been fighting over for the past fifty years or so." He shrugged. "He's never getting it thought." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Korui sighed. "Men…when something they want comes into view they automatically whip out their swords I swear…" She looked around to find something to carry the arm. "Help me find some cloth or something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?…"

"So I can carry the arm back…I have a few plans for it." She smiled at him and Inu Yasha shivered getting a bad idea forming in his head.

* * *

**A/N  
**Kitsune: Well that's the next chapter out of the way YAY! Well stay tune next chapter to see the plan forming in Korui's head and maybe a surprise…sort of...visit form our favorite wolf demon Kouga! 


End file.
